Deadshot/Arkham Origins
Deadshot/Arkham Origins has the unique ability to deal team damage with both his basic attacks (light only) and both his specials. His strong stats and unique light combo make him a formidable brawler. Furthermore, the tagged-out power drain assist he offers to Arkham allies help to dictate the fight on their terms. Bottom line: Arkham team or no Arkham team, this Deadshot knows how to keep his opponents suppressed under fire. Strategy Basic Attacks Deadshot has a 3-hit light combo with a 2-hit combo ender and a 3-hit heavy combo. Deadshot's light combo is similar to Scorpion/Klassic's heavy combo: after hitting his opponent with a melee strike and a shot from his wrist cannon, by continuing to tap, there is a 50% chance to and repeat those attacks again or to kick his opponent and then repeat the first two attacks, continuing the combo, and a 50% chance do his 3rd hit that's followed by his Combo Ender. This is particularly strong as the shot from his wrist cannon deals Area Effect damage, meaning Deadshot could potentially indefinitely deal continuous team damage. Passive Certain hits from his attacks deal 20% Area Effect damage. This applies to second hit of his light combo, the whole of his SP1 and the following hits of his SP2 after the first one. Despite the animation of his Super Move, where he also uses his firearms onto his opponent, it will NOT deal Area Effect damage at all. The Area Effect damage that he does can stack with gears that provide Area Effect damage, resulting in more Area Effect damage dealt. When an Arkham teammate is engaging the opponent, the power drain assist from his electric round will drain roughly the equivalent of an unblocked Ground Sparks or Lance Blast, 1.5 bars of power, at every 10 second interval while he's tagged out. The electric bullet cannot knock out an opponent despite the damage being displayed (power is still drained). The electrified round can fail to drain power if the target manages to tag out or use their specials as soon as it hits. If the laser starts pointing while either his Arkham allies or enemies are using their special attacks, he will not fire until they have done so. The assist can be cancelled/reset if either his teammates or enemies switch out. Gear Deadshot's unique and potentially infinite light combo synergizes with gear granting unblockable chance on basic attacks (Soultaker Sword, Massive Sharpened Teeth, Custom Rifle). All it takes is one block breaker to begin the potentially endless light combo attack cycle. Also, since his light combo includes a shot from his wrist gun, he will benefit from basic damage boosting gear and gear that grants critical chance to basic attacks. Both of Deadshot's specials deal multiple hits, so it's recommended to give him gear that grants either lifedrain or critical chance on either special. Furthermore, since both special attacks deal Area Effect damage, it's suggested giving him gear that boosts special damage. Ideally would be The Ibistick as it boosts both SP1 and SP2. Interactions Good With * Any Arkham characters ** [[Killer Croc/Arkham|'Killer Croc/Arkham']]: His armor can absorb incoming damage and stall for time as Deadshot takes his time to fire a power draining bullet at the current enemy. ** [[Harley Quinn/Arkham|'Harley Quinn/Arkham']]: She gives Deadshot a high unblockable chance on his SP2 allowing for maximum team damage to be dealt. ** The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight: The two can form a team based around Area Effect damage. Plus the The Arkham Knight can benefit from Deadshot's power drain assist. *The Master's Death Cart: As Deadshot's main weapon is Area Effect damage, extending this to his 2-hit combo ender and to all hits of his SP2 may make him more effective. Good Against * Any characters with health threshold passives. They won't activate unless they are hit while in combat. **[[Raven/Prime|'Raven/Prime']]: If Deadshot can reduce her to 1 point of health or less enough, it would be easier to knock her out without triggering her deadly passive. *'Raven/Teen Titans', The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, and any other characters with special activated passives: Deadshot's off-screen power drain assist can effectively hinder his opponents from using special attacks, limiting their passives' use. *[[Shazam/Prime|'Shazam/Prime']]' '&''' Aquaman/Regime: The constant power drain can prevent them from reaching their Super Move, greatly limiting their effectiveness. *Fourth World Set: The constant power drain can prevent set users from activating their SP1, effectively stalling the 3/3 set property, arguably the strongest effect of the Fourth World Set. Countered By * '''LexCorp Set: The power drain reverse will ensure that Deadshot helps the enemy by giving them power instead of draining it. * Batman/Arkham Knight, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Static/Prime '''& Lobo/Prime: Their power drain immunity makes the last part of his passive ineffective. * [[Hawkgirl/Prime|'''Hawkgirl/Prime]]: Faster tagging allows her teammates to easily escape the electric round, sparing their power for later use. Abilities Here are Deadshot's abilities. Strangely, like with Batgirl/Arkham Knight's SP2, Deadshot has a chance to miss his sniper rifle shots completely, negating the Area Effect damage and also other effects that might be attached to it, even if he is in point blank range. Support Cards and Gear Here are Deadshot's support cards and gear. Trivia * Deadshot/Arkham Origins has the same base stats as Deadshot/Suicide Squad. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Online season rewards Category:Power drain Category:Area-Effect Special